


A Sight to See

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Delena Life [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Elena comes home from class.





	A Sight to See

She'd had such a long day of classes and just wanted to relax when she got home, but as soon as she walked in she was caught off guard by what she saw. 

“What I'm earth are you two doing?” she asked Damon and Jeremy who were sitting on the couch watching ‘Daniel Tiger’. 

“Ssshhh” Damon whispered at her. “He just fell asleep.” he pointed down to Gray who was lying between him and Jeremy.

“You want me to put him in his crib?” she asked after she gave him a hello kiss. 

“No he's fine and we're invested in this episode now.”

“Yeah I mean will Daniel Tiger and Prince Wednesday solve the puzzle?” Jeremy asked.

She looked at them both like they were nuts. They definitely needed to be around adults more often. “Well if you're fine with him sleeping there I'm going to take a bath. I had a very long day.” 

“Go take your bath. I'll put him down after the episode is finished and we'll order some Thai food.” Damon told her.

“Sounds good.” She replied as she walked into their room.


End file.
